


Messy

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-aged Evan is the cutest toddler ever, and the most destructive. And he only wants David to hold him and take care of him, he screams if David isn't in the room. Cue David's distress because while he can't leave Evan, he can't bring the little plant-killer into the botany labs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking over this, Emeraldsnakes. Thanks clwilson2006 for everything. I owe you one. Also, I have no children... so if I messed it up, I'm sorry. All mistakes are mine. Also posted at parrish_lorne
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, nor am I making a profit. Not for sale or use.  
> 

Lieutenant Laura Cadman held a wriggling little Toddler as he yelled, fighting her. “David!” she yelled over the Toddler. “Take him now or so help me, I will duct tape him to the wall!”

Dr. David Parrish looked at the Lieutenant, faintly horrified that the toddler in her arms was causing that much trouble. “But… Lieutenant… I must insist that I have some time. The spirea japonica must be taken care of…” he protested faintly as the toddler reached out to him, saying ‘Davi, Davi,” and crying big, thick tears that streamed down his face.

David put down the shears he had been carrying and took him, cuddling him close as the toddler sighed and quieted down, snuggling in David’s arms. “So… I take it that he’s been inconsolable since I dropped him off?” he asked, looking at her.

“Pretty much, Doc. I know he likes me, but… you? You are Daddy,” Laura told him.

“I’d rather he be back to normal. I’m not cut out to be a Father,” David said with a sigh.

“I don’t know about that. You’re doing a good job now,” she said with a shrug. “Don’t worry, Dr. McKay is working on it.  For all his many faults, he does have a good head on his shoulders. Major Lorne will be back to normal in no time. Besides he won’t be 3 forever.”

“I don’t want to watch him grow up, Laura,” David told her quietly, rocking the toddler as he fell asleep.

“I know and I get that. I do. But it’s going to take some time. Look at it this way, out of everyone here, he remembered you… he wants you. The Major loves you and for right now, he knows he belongs to you.”

“I know… I just… We were getting somewhere in the relationship and now I’m his Father. I feel sorta like a pedophile and it’s just… I-“

“We both know you’re not. You don’t love this Evan like that. You love him and would rather not see him hurt right? From what I know about being parent, that’s a good start.”

“How do you know anything about being a parent?”

“My Sister’s got kids and I’m a fount of wisdom. Just relax, David. Let him be a kid for a little bit while they figure this all out. “

David nodded and looked at Evan who was now asleep on his shoulder. He smiled in spite of himself and carried him towards where he had been working as Laura left them to it. Maybe he could get a little work done…

***

David wiped his brow and turned to check on Evan. His eyes went wide in horror. Evan wasn’t there. Oh God, something happened to him! He forced himself to calm down, Evan couldn’t be far gone… he had just checked on him. “Evan? Where are you?” he called, looking under things. There wasn’t many places he could hide, right? He looked around, finally spotting him playing in the freshly planted Tuttle Root crop. David stalked over to him. “EVAN MARSHALL LORNE!” he shouted as the boy turned his head, covered in mud from head to toe from having fallen in.  
   
Evan looked at him and his little eyes got large. He rose to his feet to run for it as David’s longer legs got him to the planter and scooped Evan up. “No! Bad Evan!” David told him as he burst into tears.  He hugged the little boy close. “Shhh, shhh. You scared me… you scared me… don’t run off again.” David told him firmly but softly.  “I love you, Evan, don’t scare me like that…”

“I sorry, Daddy… I sorry…” Evan told him, crying.

David sighed slightly, holding him. “We’d better get a shower…You’re a mess, kiddo.”

“Messy…” Evan said as he cheered up, looking pleased and grinning widely. David chuckled and carried him off to the shower.

***

David held him as he slept, wondering what the hell he was thinking, taking care of this baby, this child. His boyfriend! It just… sucked. It was terrible… so very terrible. He wanted Evan back. Not that he didn’t love him now, in fact, it brought out a whole mess of feelings that David had never experienced before. But he didn’t want him around as a child… he wanted him around as an adult. “I hope they fix this Evan… I hope they fix this soon,” David whispered, kissing his head as he closed his eyes and got comfortable.

***

Dr. McKay walked into Greenhouse 6, scowling at having to be here. At least this wasn’t Katie’s preferred Greenhouse. Although, he supposed none of them were now, since she had gone back to Earth and joined a science team at the SGC. He hunted around for the head of the department. Parry? P-Something. Katie was best friends with him or something. He could remember her talking about him, did something amazing, revolutionized their field or something like that. Rodney could at least, sort of, respect that.  He turned the corner and saw a tall, blonde man with a little kid by his side, carefully replanting or at least moving dirt around in their hands.

“You’re doing so well, Evan. I’m so proud of you,” David told him before noticing someone else in the Greenhouse. “Oh. Dr. McKay, you startled me. How can we help you?”

Rodney gave him a wry and slightly awkward smile. “I think it’s how I can help you, Dr. Parry-“

“It’s Parrish, Dr McKay.  Parry is in the Life Sciences department. Do you need him instead?”

“No. I- Sorry. I didn’t mean to get you confused. I’m terrible with names… anyway, I figured out how to change Major Lorne back,” he said, looking at the 3 year old that got very suddenly shy, hiding behind Parrish’s leg.

“Really?” David asked, almost unable to believe it.

“Really. I am a genius after all… all it took was a little hard work and of course, my brain. But I need you to bring Lorne down to my lab and we can undo this.”

David turned and picked up Evan who looked scared, burying his head into the crook of David’s shoulder.

“Don’t wanna,” he whined.

“You have too. I know it’s scary, but this is good. It’s good, Evan. I won’t leave you, ok?”

Evan buried his head deeper into the crook of his neck.

“You need to be my brave guy, ok? Can you do that, Evan?”

“I brave,” Evan told him.

“Yes you are. The bravest guy I know,” David told him as they headed to the lab. McKay pointed him to where Evan needed to stand. David put him down and kissed his head as he pulled away, hurrying to safety.

Evan stood alone, shaking like a leaf as Dr. McKay pressed some keys and tendrils of energy snaked down and surrounded him. David’s eyes went wide in horror, his heart stopping in his chest. What did he just do to Evan?

Rodney and David watched in horror as his body started growing, bones lengthening and skin stretching over grown up muscles. Evan stood suspended by the machine as it made sure he was whole. The tendrils left his body, leaving him in a heap on the floor. David was running towards him, rolling him over so he could get a look at him. “Evan?”

Evan turned over, quite naked and looked at David. “You were there… the entire time. You took care of me…”

David’s shoulders sagged in relief. Oh… Oh thank God. You’re you, you’re back to normal.”

“Yeah… I’m me, I’m back to normal and I seem to remember a certain Lieutenant threatening to duct tape me to the wall…”

“Once or twice… We’d better get some clothing before Doctor McKay dies of embarrassment.”

Evan looked down and covered himself, blushing. “Right. Good idea,” he told him as David stood.

“Wait right there, Evan,” David told him, hurrying off towards his quarters, returning with everything he needed.

“Thank you,” Evan told him softly, kissing his cheek then pulled on his clothing, about to tell Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey that he was back to normal.

***

David entered Greenhouse 6 hearing someone singing Metallica off key. He frowned and hurried towards where Evan was replanting the rest of the Tuttle Roots.

Evan packed the dirt around the seedling, hoping he was doing this right as he sang along. David came up close to him, looking like he was trying to get his attention. Evan’s eyes went wide. “Oh. David! What… Crap I was trying to do this without you seeing…”

“You’re doing this for me?” David asked.

“Well, yeah… I ruined the Garden… figured I’d finish up where we left off.”

David looked at him, reaching out and wiping the smudge of mud on his cheek. “Messy.”

“Very,” Evan said as he waggled his eyebrows.

David gave him a slow smile and took his hand. “Shall I show you the grassy knoll?”

“I’d like that, David.”

They walked away together

Fin


End file.
